Cap 5 Harry Potter y el campamento de Dragones
by faded-sakura
Summary: No se me ocurrió un título, dejenme ver.. mmmm. Si alguien me deja review, me sugiere el titulo plis jeje


Capítulo 5-  
  
Circe era una tipa que no se veía nada mal, con ojos negros, y lo mismo era su cabello. Y era de su misma edad lo que podía ver Harry.  
  
-En que cabaña te tocó?- preguntó Harry -Mmmm, en esa- Apuntando a una cabaña en el extremo más largo en donde estaba la cabaña de Harry, la última. -Venga, y con quien te tocó?- -No lo sé- Deje mis cosas y me vine directo a la lechucería.  
  
-Venga, te veo después, iré a mi cabaña- -Cuál es?- -La número 11- -Luego te visito, Fue un gusto!.  
  
Eran cosas que imaginaba o era la tipa que acaba de conocer.. -"NAHH", hambre- y se dirige a la cabaña.  
  
Cuando llega, todos estaban encima de la cama de Harry jugando cartas Malician, un juego de invocar magos famosos y seres mágicos con ayuda de magia y artefactos, y tratar de destruirse unos a otros, todos contra otros. Se veía muy interesante el juego. Hasta Nóir, estaba jugando pero a su manera callada, no era mala persona, sólo alguien a su manera. Parece que el iba ganando por ser el más tranquilo, todos los demás andaban diciendole de groserías cada jugada que hacía.  
  
-Hijo de su... - trató de completar la frase pero Ragn completó su jugada, lo que lo calló. - Gracias Ragn, ahora haré mi jugada maestra.- Y se para de la cama y avienta la carta a la cara de Nóir. Este no hizo nada, estaban divirtiéndose.  
  
-Para que aprendas con quien juegas, saco al Thestral lo que me da...- antes de que terminara su show, se escuchan unas campanadas, ya había pasado la hora.  
  
-Diablos!!. No importa. De todas formas gané.- -Siiiii.... El Sábado..- en forma sarcástica dice Trent  
  
Todos salieron riendo, hacia la tarima de la planicie, ya casi todos estaban ahí. Y ahí estaban los instructores y el director.  
  
-Ahora empezarán las actividades, el primer equipo nombrado por Sveldon, Cartios, Weasley, Sheldon, y Potter. (de nuevo se escuchan murmullos).  
  
El equipo "thestrals", se unirá con el de las ninfas.  
  
-Así nos llamamos?- pregunta Harry -Sí, lo propuse yo, jeje.-responde Ragn  
  
El equipo" thestrals", ahí esta su instructor- apuntando a un tipo con unos pantalones y una camiseta del campamento, saludando al equipo.  
  
Se van con él y se presenta:  
  
-Mi nombre es Amedeo. Hola, seré su instructor del equipo. Díganme sus  
nombres. Todos se presentan y llega con Harry, al escuchar su nombre da  
un brinco.  
  
-Vaya, es un honor, estrechando la mano de Harry-Levaba tiempo que no  
recordaba que los magos se asombran por ser.. Harry. Amedeo era un tipo  
como de 25 años, con algo de barba, y el cabello largo con una colita,  
con esa presentación parecía de 25.  
  
Le diré algunas cosas sobre lo que haremos, nos iremos al bosque y allá  
estará el otro equipo, lleven sus varitas- todos sacaron sus varitas de  
los bolsillos- ah.. bien... llegaremos a la cascada, allá estará el otro  
equipo. Luego de eso nos iremos a comer.  
  
Tomaron el rumbo hacia la cascada, ya el otro equipo estaba adelantado,  
estaban en la señal para rumbo a la cascada.  
  
En la tarima ya no había otro equipo más que el director, los demás  
equipos se estaban dispersando por el campo hacia el bosque, unos 2  
equipos se iban hacia el lado, los demás por su cuenta.  
  
Al fin llegaron a la cascada, el camino estaba plano y no muchos árboles  
verdes, el equipo de las chica ya estaban ahí sentadas viendo la cascada,  
Amedeo se adelanta para llegar con la otra instructora, era una de  
cabello castaño con pecas y mas baja que Amedeo, estaban conspirando para  
la actividad, Harry y los demás llegan con las otras, ahí estaba Hermione  
recostada en una piedra, la cascada era muy bonita. Hermione se para y  
les presenta a todas:  
  
-Ellas 2 son Abigail y Agatha Rose.- Las dos saludaron a los chicos, eran  
unas tipas rubias y una tenía los ojos azules y otros verdes. Abigail  
tenía los ojos de color verde y la otra azul. Por lo que con eso se puede  
diferenciarlas.  
  
Y ella es Amelia Ravenhardt.-Una chica pálida con un cabello largo negro y con labial negro en los labios. La chica no dijo nada.  
  
-Venga! -dijo Trent y presentó a todos y de nuevo, se asombraron con Harry.  
  
Al fin llegaron Amedeo y Emily, la instructora y les dijeron las instrucciones de la actividad. Como ven tenemos la cascada a nuestro lado, lo que haremos...  
  
Mientras Amedeo, hace una floritura con su varita, y al instante aparecen unos hilos que empezaron a enredarse por los árboles, la cascada, rocas etc...  
  
-De este extremo de la cuerda que tengo lo tomaran y les vendaremos los ojos, y seguirán la cuerda hasta que encuentren el extremo, no la suelten, o terminarán perdidos y ciegos.- Con la varita de Emily, hace una floritura, y se vendaron los ojos de Harry  
  
-A ver Hermione, serás la primera- Harry estaba confundido, pero luego  
poco a poco todos tomaron la cuerda, hasta que le toca a Harry. Toma la  
cuerda y empieza a caminar con cautela y brusquedad, la actividad duró  
mucho para Harry pero se divirtió. Al seguir la cuerda, cruzaron piedras,  
árboles, y llegaba un momento en que pasaron como 4 veces por la cascada,  
el agua golpeaba pero era refrescante para todos, una que otra gritaba y  
todos reían. Y llegó otro momento es que tuvieron que arrastrarse por  
debajo de matorrales. Por suerte no toparon con algún peligro o animal.  
  
Cuando Harry al fin toca el extremo de la cuerda, se quita la venda,  
estaba Hermione, Emily, Amedeo, las gemelas, Trent y Amelia, que esta no  
tenía labial en los labios. Poco a poco llegaban los demás, todos  
enlodados y felices. Cada uno se fue a cambiar y a bañarse, de ahí al  
comedor. Cuando llegan a la cabaña, todos estaban felices, hasta Nóir se  
encontraba de buen humor, sacaron su ropa y por turnos se fueron a bañar.  
Poco a poco salían, era difícil con el lodo, sólo faltaba Harry y Trent.  
Va Harry a bañarse con su cambio de ropa, y veía que el baño era una cosa  
de madera y la regadera un barril con el dispensador de agua. Con su  
varita llena de agua el barril y al fin se baña en agua totalmente fría,  
pero al final satisfecho de todo. Cual será la prox. act?  
  
Cuando salen todos al comedor, el equipo de Hermione ya estaba entrando  
al comedor, el comedor se escuchaba, y de seguro ya estaban todos ahí..  
comiendo... Y toman un vaso, tenían aguas y bebidas de todos los sabores,  
fresa, naranja, piña, Cerveza de mantequilla pero este se había acabado,  
además de que era poco. Al fin Harry toma de limón  
  
A todos se les retorcía el estómago del hambre, así que se apresuraron,  
estaba repleto el lugar, se parecía al gran comedor pero con 5 filas de  
mesas y un como buffet. Le llegaron un poco de todo, nieve, pollo frito,  
ensaladas. Y se sentaron en donde pudieron, al final Harry le llegó con  
Circe que pudo hacer un espacio junto a ella en la mesa más llena por  
personas, con esfuerzo se sienta y empieza a comer. En frente tenía a  
George y Fred jugando con su comida, mezclando papa con refresco de  
calabaza, a ver si les gustaba.  
  
Terminaron mezclando todo con todo, e hicieron un grumo feo de color  
verde claro, era como una pasta.  
Fred toma con cuidado una cucharada y lo prueba, no sabía nada mal, para  
la cara que puso Fred, además de que se entretuvieron masticandolo porque  
le mezclaron chicle.  
  
-Deberíamos venderlo no te parece?- dice George  
-Sabe bien para ser mezcla de porquerías, llamémoslo moco de troll.  
  
-Sabes que le mezclamos, te parece si vendemos nuestro nuevo invento?-  
-Buena idea.-  
  
Y se salieron con un plato del grumo del comedor confabulándose de lo que  
crearon.  
Terminando todo, poco a poco se salieron del comedor, todos se veían  
cansados y panzones, unos con el pantalón desabrochado.  
  
Llegó Harry a la cabaña, y ahí estaba Ron y Nóir, los dos en sus camas  
dormidos, Harry los siguió y se acostó.  
  
Todo de repente se vuelve negro, y se duerme casi al instante, y pensaría  
que casi al instante se despierta, Amedeo lo zarandeaba.  
  
-Despierta Harry!.-  
-Waa!-  
  
Poco a poco se ponía consciente, había pasado una hora, los demás se  
habían dormido y se notaba por lo despeinados y los largos bostezos.  
  
Vénganse, hay un horario que seguir, y sale en seguida de los demás  
bostezando, Harry se sentía peor, con más sueño y los demás les pesaba lo  
mismo.  
De nuevo parten a la cascada, atrás venían las chicas con una flojeraaa..  
  
Cuando llegan, Emily les pide que se sienten, y todos al instante se  
recuestan en el pasto, árboles, en lo que pudieran reposar.  
  
-Mmm venga, lo siguiente que veremos es algo sobre rastreo, cuando se  
sientan perdidos, pueden recurrir a la varita, o con ayuda de las  
estrellas. Como en unos minutos anochecerá, les enseñaremos un poco de  
eso y de mañas muggles, por el caso de que no puedan recurrir a nuestras  
habilidades.-Se le hizo una eternidad a todos que pudiera terminar,  
vieron algo sobre rastreo de pisadas como a la vez de animales, como el  
ejemplo de que maleza y ramas se encuentran rotas por senderos de  
animales, personas, pisadas pelos, necesidades de personas o animales y  
así fue algo muy útil, pero como ya estaba oscuro, terminaron todos  
durmiéndose.  
  
Ya terminando todo ,llegaron al comedor y tomaron algo de chocolate  
caliente (empezaba a hacer algo de frío). Y pan dulce, todo estaba  
tranquilo, el día estuvo pesado para ser el primero.  
  
Mi espacio..  
  
Esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada.. me suscribí y puse la primera  
jalada que se me ocurrió jejee que cosas. Pienso poner de todos los  
temas, suspenso, romance, y si es posible lo abarcare en un capitulo o  
depende. No se si este cuando termine le paso a mi siguiente historia,  
que es cuando entra a sexto grado, y tengo la historia desde hace como 2  
años ,pero por tiempo no la he escrito, desgraciadamente, y a los que se  
los he contado, les ha gustado juju. Y vere eso, es que son unas ideas  
que no me gustaría que fueran plagiadas como nombres y cosas así, pero  
luego veré como esta la cosa. 


End file.
